


Please Please Me

by notenoughtogivebread



Series: Klaine Advent 2014 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Amusement Parks, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, References to the Beatles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughtogivebread/pseuds/notenoughtogivebread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for klaine Advent 2014. A few snapshots of Kurt and Blaine's first summer together--and of Blaine's theme park performing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Please Me

The Beatlemania show—oh, sorry, “Those Crazy Liverpool Boys,” copyright infringement and all—was scheduled as afternoon entertainment 3 days during the week (shows at 2, 4, 6, and 8) and all day on Saturdays (shows at 10, 12:30, 3, 5:30, and 8). But being cast as a principal—he was Paul—meant that Blaine was free the rest of the week, except when pressed into service for parade duty (at opening of the park–9 am) when some less conscientious kid didn’t show.

All of this information he had presented to Kurt in a neat little hand-held calendar so he’d have it at his fingertips. Blaine was proud of it; it was color-coded and everything. Kurt took it, made some notes of his own, then transferred the info to the calendar on his phone. Blaine didn’t know what happened to the little calendar. Well, the important thing was that Kurt knew his schedule.

And he knew Kurt’s. Burt had agreed to give Kurt Thursdays off, happy that his son hadn’t tried to beg off Saturdays. Kurt had to work until 2 on Tuesdays, so those nights became actual date nights—movies, community theatre, one memorable night at the roller rink. Blaine was determined that that summer, they try as many ethnic restaurants as he could find in the county—anything to make a change on Breadstix, he said, though he might really have had a goal to get Kurt to risk a nice Thai green curry.

And Thursdays—Thursdays were for picnics at Lake Winona, getting to know some of Kurt’s McKinley friends better, but mostly spent coaxing Kurt into the water. Some Sunday afternoons he’d go to dinner at the Hummels, since he had to miss Friday night dinners. But usually, that time was for Mama and Dad, if he was in town.

Blaine just liked knowing when he was going to see his friends. He liked the kids at Kings Island well enough, but this year knowing that his classmate Nick was in the cast had made all the difference. It meant a big pasta dinner at Nick’s big, loud, friendly house in Dayton on his way home on Monday nights and sleeping over on Fridays, playing video games and teaching his younger cousins and brothers the dance moves for the Beatles show and Nick’s “County Line Revue” country line dancing.

It was good knowing that Trent’s Wednesday mornings were free and so Blaine could put him on speaker as he drove down to Mason. He caught up on each weeks’ worth of Dalton gossip that way, and got to fanboy over—God, it changed every _week_ with Trent. He just knew that that drive flew by, no matter how late his date had gone the night before or how tired he was, and that he laughed more that summer than he could ever remember having done.

And then there was Kurt. Kurt was so interesting: he could talk cars with his dad, musical theatre with Rachel, fashion with Tina and Mercedes. He was a writer, a designer, a mechanic. Oh, and a fey creature with an iron will and the most tender, loving heart. And he was driving Blaine absolutely out of his mind.

They had spent hours learning all the different ways they could kiss each other. Blaine had explored every inch of Kurt’s mouth, had learned that there was this spot just behind Kurt’s left ear that made his boyfriend just hum with pleasure when he nuzzled there. He’d nipped Kurt’s earlobes (“that sort of tickles”) and kissed the soft secret skin on the inside of his elbow, making Kurt blush. And Kurt had gotten to know how to kiss Blaine to make his toes curl too.

He had this way of sinking into a kiss, just melting, and Blaine would have to cup his jaw to make sure Kurt didn’t just slide out of his chair to puddle on the floor. But then, sometimes, and this happened more often as the summer—and this growth spurt of his—went on, he’d turn Blaine, put his back against a wall, and just take over. He could reduce Blaine to a squirming, sweaty, incoherent mess in seconds. Then he’d step away, as if admiring his work, and smile his little secret smile. He was driving Blaine crazy.

Blaine ended up waking up most mornings with the most urgent morning wood. And he’d realized that his dreams were full of fantasies about how Kurt would look, spread out under him, of how it would feel to have him draped over Blaine’s back, his long arms and legs surrounding Blaine, his only-imagined cock driving into him. He’d roll over, imagine Kurt’s long torso, the firm chest he’s seen bare only in the water at Lake Winona pressed close, imagine that the fist gripping his cock was Kurt’s, and he would be coming hard. Every morning.

________________________________________________________

The garage was closed the long 4th of July weekend; Burt and Carole went away somewhere mysterious (probably just to his friend Ken’s cabin at the lake). No one was asking too many questions, mostly because Finn and Kurt figured their parents deserved these little honeymoons, and mostly because they were too busy planning a party for Sunday night. Saturday, a gang of them descended on Kings’ Island to ride the coasters and, it turned out, to be the most obnoxiously enthusiastic audience Blaine had ever performed in front of.

And if he thought he had it bad before, having Kurt in the audience while he powered through _Love Me Do, Please Please Me,_ and _I Saw Her Standing There_ just made matters worse. Blaine was soaring. Kurt, relaxed and laughing, was sitting next to Tina, probably teasing her about whatever this new thing with Mike Chang is all about, and he knows he shouldn’t be LOOKING at him, because he’s probably breaking character. But he can’t help it; it’s a glorious sunny day and Kurt’s beautiful, and he’s right there.

“Please please me

Like I please you…”

And the harmonies of the Beatles song chime through him, and he thinks about the sly way Paul and John talked about sex, and that makes him think again about sex and Kurt. And just like that, as though he can read his mind, Kurt meets his eyes. He smiles that restrained smile of his, and Blaine’s stomach squirms, and it’s a good thing he rehearsed for so many hours, because he honestly has an out-of-body experience there for a minute. All he can think about is how much he wants to uncover all the secrets of that smile.

Performing is Blaine’s life, he tells people. But this, performing for an audience of one, even in a crowd, well. Blaine thinks he might have found his calling.


End file.
